


【德哈】Bewitched

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *收录于《Vulnera Sanentur》合志*除了ooc一切不属于我*Lofter ID：祎浔
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 52





	【德哈】Bewitched

哈利找到德拉科的时候，对方正在又脏又乱的后巷里翻垃圾箱。

哈利愣了愣，扶了一下自己的眼镜才确定自己没有认错人。那个娇生惯养大的马尔福大少爷，穿着背心大裤衩在熏人的垃圾堆里埋头翻弄，左手臂上的黑魔标记引人注目。

又揉了揉太阳穴，就算看见黑魔标记，哈利还是不敢相信眼前这个人就是德拉科。

“喂，波特。”德拉科指指垃圾桶，“我的锅不见了，我可就只有这一个锅。”

锅？

哈利举起手里一直拿着的魔杖一挥，一个挂着残渣的小铁锅从垃圾堆里飘起来，浮在空中。哈利死死地盯着半空，一副妄想让他碰那玩意儿的表情。

“太棒了，果然还是魔法方便。”德拉科笑起来，“再帮我念个清洁咒吧。”

哈利毫不犹豫，对着那口锅和三米外的马尔福连着念了三四个强力清洁咒。

“更棒了！”德拉科拎着锅踩着人字拖吧嗒吧嗒走到哈利面前，“这么久没见，波特，你来找我有什么事？”他低头看向哈利手中的魔杖，突然觉得有些眼熟。

“原本是来还你魔杖的。”哈利举起手中的那根山楂木魔杖，“可现在突然觉得没什么必要。”

“嘿！是没必要。”德拉科张开双手，手里的铁锅在空气中挥舞，“我现在是个麻瓜啦！”

哈利很熟悉作为巫师的德拉科·马尔福，骄纵，自傲，胆小，但不是个坏人。

可作为麻瓜的德拉科·马尔福，哈利的第一印象是邋遢，邋遢，邋遢……神他妈梅林马尔福竟然把那个从垃圾堆捡回来的锅放回到炉灶上了！

哈利站在这间左右加起来也就三十平米的小房子里，不打算碰房间里的任何物品。

“随便坐！”德拉科把自己摔进房间里的唯一一张小沙发上，“就当是自己家一样。”

他的家可不长这样，哈利嘴角抽搐，就连他小时候住的橱柜，也比这里干净。

随处丢弃在地上的衣物，乱糟糟的床铺，被东倒西歪的酒瓶和杯子罐子堆满的餐桌，还有……一个如烂泥一般摊在旧沙发上的男人。

“你……”哈利欲言又止，实在不知道该从何问起。他低头看看手中的魔杖，觉得把东西放下就走，应该是此刻最正确的决定。

“你不用把魔杖给我，我用不上。”德拉科随手从沙发底下捞起一个酒瓶，摇摇酒瓶里的液体，“而且，它现在的主人是你。”

“你可以对我念一个除你武器，就能把魔杖拿回去。”哈利觉得德拉科此刻比他更需要这根能念清洁咒的魔杖。

“可我没有魔杖呀，我总不能揍你一拳吧？”德拉科笑嘻嘻地看着哈利，一副不正经的样子。

“妄想。”哈利转身就打算离开，“那我丢了。”他晃晃手里的魔杖。

“嗯，楼下有垃圾桶，你刚刚见过的那个。”德拉科拧开手里的酒瓶，看起来完全没有要挽留的意思。

哈利走到那扇已经裂开好几道口子的木门前，踌躇片刻后，他还是咬着牙回头重新走到德拉科的面前。那个人刚仰头喝了一大口酒，漏出来的液体滴在胸前的背心上留下暗色的痕迹。

“你他妈梅林还是揍我一拳吧！”

哈利脸上是前所未有的绝望。

最后德拉科的拳头没有揍上来，不是哈利不让，是德拉科不肯。

“我真的不需要魔杖，我可会当麻瓜了。”

德拉科高举手中的扫把，嚷嚷着不让哈利念清洁咒。哈利对他不理不睬，挥着山楂木魔杖在逼仄的房间里打扫卫生。衣服在空中变得焕然一新躺回到衣柜里，酒瓶甩干液体在地上跳着舞蹦进垃圾袋，边边角角的尘埃被看不见的鸡毛掸子一扫而尽。

三分钟整理完整个房间，哈利把魔杖拍到德拉科的胸前：“求求你把魔杖拿回去，当一个干净的巫师。”

被哈利夺下酒瓶的德拉科依旧躺在那里，神情和姿态一样散漫。

“我不要。”他摇摇头。

“为什么？”

德拉科咧嘴一笑，眼尾勾起慵懒的纹路。

“因为我已经把它送给了你啊。”

·

哈利自作主张地在这个三十平米的小房子里住下，做下这个决定后，他首先丢掉了灶台上的那口铁锅。

“我只有这个锅。”德拉科表示不满，“我可没有魔杖做饭。”

哈利濒临崩溃：“那就把魔杖收回去！”

“不要。”德拉科立刻拒绝。“我可以吃便利店的三明治。”

最后争吵的结果是德拉科带着哈利去附近的超市，让哈利给他重新买一口锅。

德拉科踩着人字拖揣上钱包钥匙走在前面，金属声在他的裤兜里丁零当啷，像是一首轻盈的夏日小调。德拉科双手插着裤兜，嘴里跟着旋律轻哼。哈利侧耳听了很久，确定那是麻瓜界最新的热门流行曲。

“你还听麻瓜音乐？”

“为什么不？音乐无国界，波特，你一个救世主，可不能有歧视思想。”

“去你梅林的。”哈利翻了个白眼，看着德拉科一路和擦肩而过的邻居们打招呼。“我只是对你感到惊讶。”

“惊讶什么？惊讶我变成一个麻瓜吗？”德拉科转头和一个大妈挥挥手，对她大喊：“史密斯太太，谢谢你前天的胡萝卜蛋糕！”

收到大妈的笑声，德拉科又回头对哈利继续说：“你看，这里还有邻居给我送好吃的呢。”

他在阳光下伸了个懒腰。

“这不比当巫师开心多了。”

德拉科推着购物车，和哈利行走在超市里的货架之间。既然决定住下来，哈利买的就不止一口锅。出门前他粗略地在德拉科的房子里看过一圈，购物清单上列了不少生活用品。

“牛至，罗勒……食盐，谁他妈家里会没有食盐？你平时都在吃些什么？”哈利不可思议地瞪着德拉科。

“番茄酱和罐头番茄，感谢意大利人民。”德拉科从货架上取下一个罐头，“噢，还有史密斯太太送给我的点心。”他勾起嘴角，“感谢我的这张脸。”

“罐头和蛋糕再吃下去你就要失去这张脸了。”哈利懒得瞧他，低头在自己的购物清单上打钩。“史密斯太太可再也不会给你送胡萝卜蛋糕了。”

“啊……”德拉科摩挲着自己冒出青色胡桩的下巴，趴在购物的把手上懒懒地看向哈利：“那你给我做？”他的笑容带着几分戏谑，“我喜欢有橘子皮的淋面。”

“呵呵。”哈利冷笑一声，往购物车里丢进一包糖粉，“自己买本菜谱去。”

“我可是都让你住我的屋子了。”

“你把魔杖收回去，我保证立刻离开。”

“别指望这个。”德拉科摇头，“那你就跟我住一辈子吧。”

哈利手上的动作顿了一下，随后又继续探向货架。

“也不是不行，我一个大男人住哪都一样。”

“噢宝贝，你的女友会恨你的。”德拉科笑得狡诈。

“女友？”哈利好奇地看着德拉科，“我哪来的女友？”

“红发的韦斯莱？”德拉科低头看着快要被哈利塞满的购物车。

“哪来的谣言？”哈利一笑，“她上个月结婚了，嫁了一个魁地奇追球手。”

德拉科猛地抬头，把脸贴到哈利面前：“救世主哎，竟然没谈恋爱？”

哈利一动不动，身体定在那里没有躲闪：“马尔福的大少爷哎，你不也没谈恋爱。”

德拉科缩回去，重新趴在购物车上，脸色恹恹地说：“我是一个麻瓜。”

“麻瓜也有姑娘。”

“唉，我不喜欢麻瓜姑娘。”

哈利扶着购物车走到蔬菜区，往车里丢下一颗西兰花。

“你看看到底是谁有歧视思想？”

“我喜欢魔法男孩。”

“哦。”哈利不为所动，又往车里丢下一颗生菜，“把魔杖拿回去你就能回魔法界勾搭了。”

德拉科不知道是因为忘了还是什么原因，在哈利“你竟然有麻瓜钱”的感叹下抢着结了账。两个人提着东西回到那小房子里，哈利挥舞着德拉科的魔杖把所有物品食材归位。

“感受到魔法的便利了吗？”哈利斜着眼打量正蹲在冰箱门前亲手摆放饮料和酒的德拉科。

“要享受亲自动手的乐趣，波特。”德拉科把冰箱里的酒瓶排得整整齐齐，“享受生活的乐趣。”

“你是一个巫师，你的生活应该是魔法的美妙。”

“我是一个麻瓜，我的生活是劳动的朴实。”

德拉科关上冰箱门，从袋子里拿出新买的锅，“晚上感受一下朴实的晚餐？”

“你要给我做晚饭？”哈利挑起眉毛，“我可不吃罐头番茄。”

“做其他菜。”德拉科兴奋地从袋子里掏出牛肉，“史密斯太太刚教我的。”他指指边上的沙发，让哈利坐过去，“总不能让客人第一天就来给我做饭。”

“你一个小时前才说我是赖着不走的沙皮狗。”

“我是狗狗爱好者，汪！汪！”

德拉科把哈利按到沙发上，自己转身继续准备食材。哈利窝在沙发上盯着这个金发男人给自己做饭的身影，德拉科手里切菜的动作是惊人的熟练。哈利不知道德拉科自大战后从魔法界消失的这三年里到底过的什么样的日子，但今日所见，他很确信对方说要当一个麻瓜这件事情，应该是认真的。

一个麻瓜马尔福？

哈利心里忍不住笑起来，这绝对是比魔法还要奇幻的存在。

只是曾经那个巫师马尔福除了对他冷嘲热讽之外，什么也不会，而如今这个麻瓜马尔福却在破旧的小公寓里给他做饭。

噢不是，那个巫师马尔福，在关键时刻还送过他一根魔杖。

可麻瓜马尔福在给他做饭诶。

哈利望着德拉科的背影走了一个多小时的神，才被德拉科端着沙拉碗叫醒过来。他坐到自己下午才清理干净的餐桌边上，震惊地看着眼前经过精心摆盘的牛扒。

“蘑菇牛扒，五分熟。”德拉科放下手中的沙拉碗，“搭配鸡肉凯撒沙拉。”

哈利顾不上什么餐桌礼仪，迅速地拿起刀叉往自己嘴里送了一口牛肉。嚼了几口吞下后，他疑惑地盯着德拉科：“所以你家怎么会没有食盐？”

“刚好用完了。”德拉科笑容欠扁，“出了一个星期的差，还没来得及买。”

“出差？”哈利更加诧异，“你在做什么工作？”

“专业调酒师。”德拉科拿起餐夹给自己盛沙拉，“我要是告诉你我很出名，你信不信？”

哈利打量了一圈这个昏暗的小房间，摇了摇头。

“这里可是市中心，疤头。”德拉科嗤了他一声，“房租很贵的。”

他看看哈利依然充满怀疑的眼神，笑起来说：“我刚好放假，等下次上班时带你去看，你就明白了。”德拉科对这个话题一揭而过，转而向哈利问道：“你呢？应该是进了傲罗部吧？”

“没有，我没找工作。”哈利摇头。

德拉科手中的刀叉猛地划过，拉出一道刺耳的尖叫声。他惊讶地抬起头，盯着哈利一脸不解。他原本以为救世主毕业后进入魔法部成为一个傲罗，是必然的发展。

“我在找你。”哈利抬头看了一眼德拉科的双眼，又低头继续吃自己的牛扒。

“找我？找我干什么？”德拉科愣在那里。

“嗯……大概是为了还魔杖吧。”

·

虽然房子很小，很脏，很乱。

但德拉科身体里保留的最后一丝作为马尔福的娇气，是他拥有一张巨大的双人床。

哈利抱着新买的被子站在床边，坚持要跟马尔福分一半床铺。

“你不是会魔法吗？把餐桌或者沙发变成床呀。”德拉科占在床中间，不肯让步。“或者你再念两个延伸咒，把我的房子变成三百平。”

哈利面无表情，抱着被子转身去了沙发。

“再念个静音咒，你晚上打呼噜怎么办？”德拉科躺在床上隔空大喊。

“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨！”哈利躺进自己的被窝，反手就甩过去一个魔咒，“今晚就睡在空中吧，三十平的空气垫，尊贵奢华，舒适健康，配得上你的马尔福之名。”

第二天德拉科醒来时已经是接近中午，他昨晚在空中飘了大半夜，直到他放弃挣扎在空中睡了过去，才被已经睡了一觉醒来的哈利从半空中放下来。

小房子里是开放式厨房，德拉科头脑刚清醒，鼻子就闻到了饭香味。哈利在灶台前挥着魔杖，片刻之内，一顿可口的英式早午餐就完美地落在餐桌上。

“快起来享用美妙的魔法早午餐吧。”哈利挑了一下魔杖，床上的抱枕直接砸到德拉科的脑袋上。

吃完饭哈利又指挥着碗碟自己跳进水槽清洗，德拉科端着咖啡坐在桌前看他忙碌，突然说：“你好像一个小仙妻哦。”

哈利指尖一颤，盘子“啪”地一声摔落在地上四分五裂。他颤悠悠地转头瞪着德拉科：“什，什么玩意儿？”

“带着魔法来我家里，帮我清扫煮饭，小仙妻的剧情都是这么演的呀。”德拉科指指他屋子里那台小电视，“麻瓜电影，你看过吗？”

魔杖尖瞬间戳到了德拉科的鼻尖上，山楂木魔杖似乎和新主人过得如胶似漆，对昔日旧主人冷酷无情，丝毫没有想要叙旧的气息。

“倒挂金钟通通石化咧嘴哗啦啦门牙赛大棒……你听说过吗？”

德拉科迅速向后倒去避开哈利的魔杖，乖乖地在嘴边比一个拉上拉链闭嘴的动作。

哈利猛地把魔杖拍到桌上。德拉科被他砸出来的动静吓了一大跳，偷偷地朝桌子上的山楂木魔杖瞥了一眼，生怕自己的魔杖被摔坏。哈利拉开德拉科对面的椅子坐下，用手压住魔杖盯着德拉科：“这事不能这样下去，我不是来这里给你当保姆的。”

他敲敲手中的魔杖，“你可以用我的魔杖给我念个除你武器，把你的魔杖拿回去，这样我就可以离开，你也省的看着我心烦。”

德拉科想了一下：“那这样会不会让你的魔杖认错主人？”

哈利抓抓自己凌乱的黑发，思考片刻：“我再去给你买一根魔杖？就当是当初帮我的谢礼，你可以当成备用魔杖。”他摊手，“你看，你们有钱人不都有什么……收集癖之类的吗？收集魔杖听起来似乎很高级。”

德拉科摇摇头：“我很专一的。”他顿了一下，“现在是专一地做一个麻瓜。”

哈利瞪着德拉科半天没说话，手里的魔杖举起又放下，似乎忍下了不少即将脱口而出的恶咒。

“而且我还得到个小仙妻，麻瓜生活美如梦。”德拉科的嘴永远不知道什么叫适可而止。

哈利终于放弃使用魔法，直接一脚踹上了德拉科的腿。

“去你妈的梅林！”

还不了魔杖也离不开，哈利只好继续无所事事地在这个窄小的旧房子里耗下去。

德拉科看起来倒是精神十足，搬出一堆乱七八糟的酒堆满了整个餐桌，坐在那里用各种器皿倒来倒去，时不时还在本子上记上几笔。

“你在做什么？”哈利好奇地站在他身边。

“工作啊，研究新品。”

哈利低头看看本子上的各种记录，“我以为调酒师都是那种在酒吧里……抛来抛去的？”

“那种是花式调酒，带有表演性质。”德拉科抬头跟他解释，“我以前也做过，现在偶尔碰到钱给的多，或者是朋友的邀请才会去，我主要是帮人设计酒单。”德拉科指指自己的笔记本，“设计新款鸡尾酒之类的。”

哈利拿起手边的酒瓶端详：“我还以为这些都是你自己喝的。”

“我喝呀，不喝怎么调酒，但酗酒是以前的事情。”德拉科笑了笑，“没有魔药和治疗咒语，生病太痛苦，后来我就不敢多喝了。”

说起自己的工作，德拉科很兴奋：“这就跟调制魔药一样，很好玩的。下次接了场我带你去，我花式调酒也很厉害，不然怎么能出名？”

哈利抱着手坐在沙发里听德拉科跟他讲了一下午调酒的事，直到太阳落下，窗外的光线暗下来后，德拉科才突然发现夜幕已经降临。

两个人随便吃了点东西，德拉科依旧兴高采烈，从冰箱里拿出半扎冰啤酒带着哈利走出家门。

“带你去个好地方。”

他没有下楼，而是向上面的楼梯走去。德拉科住的是市区里的旧公寓，大约四五层楼的欧式建筑，上面还有一个天台。哈利跟着他踏出通往天台的铁门，才发现这栋楼刚好处于地理高处，在天台上，竟然能将半个城市的夜景收于眼下。

“这才是我为什么要住在这个小房子里的真正原因。”

德拉科拎着啤酒爬上天台的围墙上坐下。哈利向外探头一看，外面还有一圈护栏。对于他们这些从小骑着扫把在空中飞翔的巫师们来说，这点高度不算什么。他学着德拉科一样坐到围墙上，接下德拉科递过来的一罐冰啤酒。

“德国黑啤。”德拉科帮哈利打开了拉盖才递给他，“这个牌子的很好喝。”他看着哈利尝了一口，露出惊艳的表情，才开心地回过头重新拿起一罐。“这附近只有这栋楼能看到夜景，所以我看到出租广告时就立刻签下来了。”

德拉科指指远方的绚烂霓虹：“怎么样，好地方吧？”

“不愧是马尔福。”哈利灌了一口啤酒，眺望远方由星光与灯火组成起来的地平线，“还是那么会享受。”

圆月高高挂在夜幕上，被都市里的灯火通明映得略显暗淡。脚下的车辆在高楼之间来往穿梭，呼啸声和行人的喧哗交杂融合，从灯红酒绿的闹区飘到黑漆漆的半空中，却越发显得这空荡荡的小天台上，有些寂寞。

夜晚的凉风轻抚而过，德拉科转头看着哈利被吹乱的卷发：“你到底为什么要找我？”

“还魔杖。”哈利看着远方，嘴里还是那句固定答案。

德拉科注视着哈利，看着他眼镜后那祖母绿的双眸，在月光的笼罩下，愈发动人。

“还有呢？”德拉科沙哑的声音在寂静的黑夜中逐渐迷离。

“还有……”哈利转头看向德拉科的目光，不知道是酒精让他晕眩，还是德拉科的眼神过于诱人，“还有想来问问你，为什么要塞给我魔杖……”

月色撩人，他们在万家灯火之上亲吻。

·

哈利终于睡上了德拉科那张硕大的双人床。

低调

再低调

既然能睡上大床，哈利就不急着离开了。德拉科不肯要回魔杖的事情被他按下不谈，两个人每日每夜都在那张大床上度过，就连德拉科也开始依赖于哈利的魔法，因为魔法能让他们省出更多离开床的时间。

直到半个月后，他们两个人才终于从激情中平复下来。德拉科爬下床打开床边的衣柜，从里面拿出一件白衬衫和一条紧身黑色牛仔裤，转头对哈利说：“晚上带你出去玩。”他从床底下勾起自己的内裤，“我有一个活儿。”

邀请德拉科的是一个熟识的酒吧。看到门口贴着德拉科显眼的海报时，哈利才突然开始有点相信他说自己挺出名的事情。

他们到达酒吧的时候尚早，德拉科让哈利坐在吧台边，自己则去跟酒吧的工作人员对接工作。等到时间逐渐步入深夜，酒吧音乐愈发轻快和客人越来越多后，德拉科终于出现在吧台后面。他刚现身，就立刻在客人中引来一阵不小的轰动。

哈利惊讶地挑眉，心想这个混蛋竟然没吹牛。

德拉科向客人们鞠躬问好，不一会来自于客人中的点单就纷纷被服务生送到吧台后。德拉科掌心向下一扶，对着服务生做了一个稍等的手势。他从架子上取出一个透明的高脚杯放在台面上，再拿起边上的摇壶开始向里面注入不同的酒和饮料。五颜六色的液体在酒吧昏暗的灯光下莹莹发光，映染在德拉科的脸色，显出他专注的神情。

他倒入冰块，盖上摇壶盖子，高高扬起手臂将摇壶抛到半空，激起吧台边的女生一阵尖叫。他的金发在头顶射灯的照射下闪耀迷人，摇壶在空中划出一道弧线，稳稳地再次落入他的手掌。抛了几圈后，德拉科把混合好的鸡尾酒倒入高脚杯中，再拿起搅拌勺搁在杯沿，举起一个黑色的小瓶子，沿着搅拌勺在杯中倒入几滴浓稠的液体。

哈利被他的身影迷得眼花缭乱，再回过神时，就看见德拉科推着高脚杯滑到他面前，勾起嘴角说：“情迷之心，请慢慢享用。”

杯中蓝色的半透明液体如星辰一般闪耀旋转，杯子底部中心躺着一颗不知道是什么物质构成的深红色水珠。哈利刚想把杯子拿近探究一番，却没想到一动杯子，那颗水珠就突然在蓝色液体中爆开挥散，渐渐和蓝色液体融为一体，变幻成更加神秘魅惑的紫色。

哈利挑起嘴角，被这杯充满惊喜的鸡尾酒所讨喜。他端起酒杯，靠近嘴边轻抿一口，迷醉的味道在他口腔中爆发。他抬起头对一直站在那里等他回馈的德拉科眨眨眼，嘴角边藏不住的笑容早已透露一切。

德拉科笑着向他抛了个媚眼：“这可是我的成名作品。”

他让哈利慢慢享受，自己则回到吧台前开始调制客人的点单。

夜已深，酒吧驻唱的歌手开始上台低哼着浪漫的爵士乐。哈利靠在吧台边，一边欣赏德拉科工作时帅气的身姿，一边享受着德拉科给自己亲自调制的鸡尾酒。哈利眯着眼看着德拉科推向吧台上的一杯又一杯的鸡尾酒，各式的玻璃杯里装着缤纷的酒精，在酒吧昏暗的灯光下幻化出从未见过的色彩。

哈利抿了一口酒，半睡半醒地靠在吧台边。突然，舌尖掠过一种既陌生又熟悉的甘甜。哈利猛地一激灵，在喧闹的酒吧中，突然惊醒。

德拉科结束工作时，已是凌晨。他收拾好自己的工具，在酒吧里找了一圈，最后才在酒吧后门外的小巷子里找到哈利。

哈利靠在墙边，听到德拉科的脚步声后抬起头。他的眼神迷蒙，看不出任何情绪。

“累了？回家睡觉吧。”德拉科早已习惯了这种工作时间，脑子还算清醒。他一手拎着工具包，一手牵起哈利就要带他离开。

“你漏了些东西。”

哈利突然拉住他，把德拉科扯回到眼前。德拉科不明所以地看他，哈利张开手掌，手心出现了几个黑色小瓶子。

正是德拉科调酒时经常用到的材料之一。

“我悄悄念了几个飞来咒，你当麻瓜太久了，竟然没有发现。”哈利抬头盯着德拉科的双眼，见到他神色突变，想必是明白了什么。

“这里面是魔药，我闻了闻，应该是混合了几种无伤大雅的东西。”哈利收回手中的瓶子，双手抱在胸前，“我好歹在斯内普手里混了这么多年，也不是一无所成。我看得出来这些魔药充其量就是一种调味料，这不是我在意的地方。”

他的眼神在黑暗中变得锐利起来：“你不是说你想当个麻瓜吗？为什么还用魔药。”

德拉科耸耸肩膀：“自己配了几款简单的独家配方，没什么问题吧？”

“确实没有，可是……”哈利拔出山楂木魔杖，在德拉科的眼前绕着手指转了一圈，“就算没有魔杖，巫师们依然可以施出一些无魔杖魔咒，甚至是不自觉地释放魔法。”

山楂木魔杖在哈利的掌中停下，安静地躺在那里，被送至德拉科的眼前。

“可我在这里这么多天，没有看过你释放过一丝魔法。”

安静的巷子在深夜中显得更加空荡，哈利颤抖着嗓音，紧紧抓住德拉科垂在身旁的手臂。

“德拉科，你的魔力呢？”

·

“没什么大不了的，只是一件小事。”

听明白哈利在想什么后，德拉科突然轻松地笑了起来。他拿下哈利紧紧抓住自己手臂的手，握在掌心里，带他向家的方向走去。

“是卢修斯封的。”德拉科走在空无一人的小路旁，跟哈利解释，“应该是家族里传下来的某种古老的禁锢魔法。”

“卢修斯？”哈利感到十分诧异。卢修斯一向爱子出名，怎么可能对德拉科做出这种事情。

“你离开马尔福庄园的时候，他看到我给你塞魔杖的动作。”德拉科低头看着眼前的石板路，“他忍到大战结束，一切尘埃落定后，就禁了我身上的魔力把我赶出家门，意思是让我想想清楚。”

德拉科抬头对哈利苦涩地笑笑。

马尔福家族不讲理想，不讲忠诚，唯一在意的，是不能做有损家族利益的事情。

谁也不行，即使这个人是马尔福家的独子大少爷。

哈利沉默地走在德拉科身旁，想了一下说：“卢修斯应该很容易就会原谅你吧，我觉得他对你……狠不下心。”

“确实是这样，其实把我赶出来没多久之后，他就联系了我，希望我回去道个歉，他就结束惩罚。”德拉科抬头看看天上的月亮，笑了起来：“是我想不清楚。”

他微微用力，紧了紧握着哈利的手：“也不愿想清楚。”

哈利不知道德拉科怎么忍受过来没有魔法的生活，毕竟作为一个纯血统巫师，德拉科大概在还没出生的时候，就已经被魔力所紧紧包围着。

失去魔力不只是失去魔杖那么简单，德拉科失去的是整个魔法世界和他过往的所有人生。他看不到魁地奇比赛，去不了对角巷，甚至回不了家——马尔福庄园就跟魔法界的大部分住所一样，被魔法隐藏起来。除非有人带领，否则德拉科靠自己是永远都找不到家的。

时间已接近清晨，就算有再重要的事情，两个人也早已无力思考。哈利和德拉科回到小公寓里，简单地洗漱一番后就躺到了床上。

“你想家吗？”

“其实还好，我妈偶尔会来见我，只是每次说不到几句她就会被我气走。”德拉科打了一个哈欠，闭上眼把哈利拥入自己的怀中，“就是有点想你。”

哈利半睡半醒地轻笑，声音渐渐沉入梦乡：“怪不得卢修斯要被你气死……”

哈利想解开德拉科身上的禁锢咒，德拉科却一点也不在意。

“我已经有了我的小仙妻呀。”德拉科摸摸哈利的头顶，被他反手一巴掌拍开。

“你的小仙妻可是会对着你念锁腿咒的。”哈利没好气地说着，完全没发现自己的话有什么问题。

德拉科勾起嘴角，笑嘻嘻地抱住哈利狠狠亲下去。两个人黏黏糊糊地从餐桌边亲到沙发里，最终又滚回那张大床上。

完事之后，德拉科揽住哈利的肩膀，靠在枕头上突然说：“你带我去看看对角巷吧。”

哈利倏地抬头，撞上德拉科怅然的目光。

“我想念弗洛林的覆盆子冰淇淋了。”

变成麻瓜后德拉科才发现，以前很多习以为常的东西，作为一个麻瓜，是看不到的。

例如破釜酒吧，即使他清楚地记得破釜酒吧的位置，可每次当他试图从书店和唱片行中间找出那扇破旧的酒吧小门，他总会稀里糊涂地走过，回到家后才想起原本的目的。

直到这次哈利牵着他的手，带他推开破釜酒吧的门时，德拉科才终于在三年后再一次看到了这扇熟悉的木门。

他们刚走近酒吧，老板汤姆就立刻朝他们骂骂咧咧地冲了过来。可当他见到是许久未见的哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福时，汤姆又疑惑地看了他们几眼，然后小声嘀咕着走开：“奇怪……难道是麻瓜屏蔽咒出了什么错？”

哈利和德拉科没有在酒吧停留，他们直接穿过吧台走到后面的小天井里，哈利举起魔杖在墙壁上敲了三下，不一会，墙砖抖动起来，对角巷的入口对他们打开——

“欢迎回家。”哈利牵着德拉科的手，回头对他灿烂一笑。

他拉着德拉科步入街道，熟悉的帕特奇坩埚店门口依旧是一个自动搅拌的黄铜坩埚；咿啦猫头鹰商店里传来低沉的叫声；而魁地奇精品店的橱窗里，则换上了最新的火弩箭第三代。穿着巫师袍的男男女女们和他们擦身而过，见到哈利时，许多人都回头看他，热情的人甚至会向他打招呼。

也有不少人盯着他身后的德拉科，哈利走了几步，察觉到不对劲，便连忙回头向德拉科看去。跟在他身后的金发男孩正抬手捂住自己双眼，紧紧抿起的双唇透露出他激动的情绪。哈利把德拉科拉到路边，拿下他挡着眼睛的手臂。只见德拉科双眼通红，眼泪倒是忍住了没掉下来。

“没事。”德拉科揉揉自己的眼睛，勉强地扯了扯嘴角，“看见最新的火弩箭有点想要。”

哈利笑起来：“买回去扫地吗？”

“嗯。”德拉科点点头。心情稍微平静点后，他眨眨微红的眼睛，牵起哈利的手继续向前走：“多有马尔福家大少爷的风范呀。”

最后没买成火弩箭，德拉科倒是让哈利帮他去斯拉格&吉格斯药房里买了一些所需要的草药。之前无法到对角巷来的时候，他经过多次实验，用了许多在麻瓜界能够找到的材料替代所需的草药。可如今既然能来到对角巷，德拉科便趁机把自己想要的草药都买好，以便能调制出更加完美的配方。

买完所需的东西，他们两个人去了弗洛林冷饮店，一人买了一盒冰淇淋，坐在店外面休息。

“等存够了钱，我可以在这里开一家酒吧。”德拉科指指远处一家空置的店铺，“就是每天上班有点麻烦……或者我直接住楼上？”他瞧了瞧正在挖冰淇淋的哈利，“你就在店里给我当保镖，每天坐在吧台后陪我调酒。”

“让救世主给你当保镖，真是太大材小用了。”哈利嫌弃地瞥他一眼，“我回魔法部当傲罗，他们还留着我的位置。”

“当傲罗肯定很忙，我会经常见不到你的……”德拉科想了想，一手勾起哈利的肩膀，依偎到他的耳边：“其实开酒吧挺赚钱的，不如你就在家里，每天给我做饭睡觉，当我的小仙妻。”

哈利盯着手里的冰淇淋，认真地思索到底要不要把自己才吃了几口的冰淇淋扣在那个混蛋的帅气脸上。毕竟弗洛林的冰淇淋一向美味，这样做实在有些浪费。

只不过他还没想好，就听到身后传来几声咳嗽声。哈利和德拉科一起转头看去，没想到是卢修斯和纳西莎。他们不知接到谁的通知，竟然赶到了这里。

“小龙。”纳西莎见到儿子在魔法界里出现，开心地微笑起来。可当她看到儿子手里抱着的哈利·波特时，脸色又立刻黯淡下去。

“嗨，妈妈。”德拉科看到父母的神情，干脆整个人都倒在哈利的身上，不正经地跟他们打招呼，“你们也来这里约会吗？”

他摸摸哈利的脸颊，向自己父母介绍：“这是我的男朋友，哈利·波特，你们还记得吧？”

卢修斯的脸色顿时一沉，阴冷地盯着自己的不孝子：“你倒是很享受麻瓜生活。”

“还不错，等我的酒吧开业时，我会给你跟妈妈寄邀请函的。”德拉科笑得没心没肺，恨不得让卢修斯再咬牙切齿一点才好。

卢修斯双手拄着银质拐杖，沉下声音说：“看来你已经做好了选择。”

“三年前就已经做好了，不是吗？”德拉科收起笑容，认真地直视卢修斯，“我从来没有改变过我的答案。”

“小龙，你爸爸他……”纳西莎在边上想要开口，却被卢修斯一把拦住。他狠狠地瞪了哈利一眼，什么话都没说，揽着纳西莎转身就走。

德拉科耸耸肩膀，若无其事地让哈利继续吃冰淇淋。这样的对话已经重复过无数遍，他早已经习惯。只是没想到纳西莎离开后又突然回到他们身前，在德拉科的惊讶下，紧紧地抱住了他。

“好好照顾自己。”纳西莎摸摸儿子的头发，“再给我们一点时间。”她握住德拉科的双手送到嘴边亲吻，然后和他告别，匆匆地向卢修斯背影追去。

看看德拉科望着母亲出神的表情，哈利有些感慨道：“他们毕竟是你的父母，肯定狠不下心……”

话说了一半，他突然顿在那里。哈利看见德拉科张开刚被纳西莎握住的拳头，里面藏着一团羊皮纸。他赶紧拿起摊开，上面潦草地写着一句古老深奥的咒语。

“这是……”哈利猛然抬头瞪着德拉科。

德拉科安静地看着那句咒语，又回头看看父母刚刚离去的方向。许久之后，他缓缓地舒了口气：“等酒吧开业时，真的给他们寄邀请函吧。”

·

重新恢复魔力后，德拉科活动了一下四肢，觉得好像跟之前没什么不一样。

哈利冲他摆摆头，指了指搁在餐桌上的一个酒瓶，说：“试试？”

德拉科一扬手，酒瓶突然漂浮起来，猛地向他冲来。德拉科急忙向半空中伸手跳了一下，才堪堪把酒瓶接住。

“有点不习惯。”他盯着手里的酒瓶，一副不可思议的样子，“难不成这就是你们小时候突然发现自己竟然是个魔法师的心情吗？”

哈利嫌弃地瞧了眼德拉科那副愚蠢的样子，坐到他面前的沙发上。

“谈点正事。”哈利抽出两根魔杖，一根山楂木，一根冬青木。“我想了一下，你可以拿我的魔杖对我念除你武器，把你自己的魔杖赢回去……”

“那万一你的魔杖……”

“……然后我再揍你一顿，确保我的魔杖依然是我的。”

哈利摩拳擦掌，对德拉科咧嘴一笑：“我觉得这是最完美的解决方法。”

“不要。”德拉科推开魔杖，一把抱住满脸疑惑的哈利，把他压倒在沙发上，“我把魔杖送给了你，就是属于你的。”

哈利连忙推开德拉科想要和他接吻的嘴：“那你重新买一根？”

德拉科摇摇头：“我就用我的山楂木魔杖。我也想了一下，它是属于你的，我也是属于你的，还有……”德拉科腰部用力，下身顶了顶哈利，“……这根魔杖也是属于你的。”

他笑地狡诈：“我觉得我们同僚之间应该会相处得很愉快。”

哈利的白眼还没翻上去，又要忙着拽住自己即将被脱掉的裤子。可裤子还没来得及保住，他就被德拉科紧紧抱住一起狼狈地滚下沙发，摔得痛呼一声。

“你他妈梅林还是让我揍你一顿吧！”

哈利脸上还是一如既往的嫌弃。

——FIN——


End file.
